


Peter's Birthday Weekend

by sulphuriccherry



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Spider-Man - All Media Types, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Birthday, Drunken Confessions, Falling In Love, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Love Confessions, M/M, Party, Pining, Precious Peter Parker, Slow Burn, Smut, Surprises, Tony Stark Has A Heart
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-17
Updated: 2020-07-17
Packaged: 2021-03-04 22:08:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 12,423
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25323667
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sulphuriccherry/pseuds/sulphuriccherry
Summary: Peter and the gang head over to headquarters for Peter's birthday. Everyone is there, well, except for the person that matters most. But what happens when a drunken Peter confesses his love to his friends as his surprise birthday present arrives, hearing every word.I've been working on this for a while, a little each day for a few weeks. I really think it's got a lot of beautiful scenes in it, give it a chance 💖
Relationships: Peter Parker/Tony Stark
Comments: 4
Kudos: 130





	Peter's Birthday Weekend

For Peter's 21st birthday weekend, he was invited over to Avengers Headquarters with the gang. They had all decided to throw a massive party, where everyone brought food and drinks galore. This was Peter's first time to have a real drink, and since he was hanging out with the likes of Thor, it was going to get crazy.

Unfortunately, Tony had decided not to come this weekend, which really put a damper on Peter's mood. He was hoping he could finally spend time with him outside of work, he'd actually been trying to find a reason to do so for ages. And he was hoping that his birthday was a good enough reason for his mentor to act like he cares. But apparently not.

They all arrived on the Friday at various times, and Peter was showered with hundreds of presents from everyone. It was so bizzare to have so much to open, usually in his household he got a few, but not as much as everyone else got. Money was always an issue, but with the Avengers, his birthday was more about him having everything he missed out on.

Thor had turned up with his new discovery, the playstation. He brought with him ridiculous games to play like Guitar Hero, Karaoke and Just Dance hoping they would get drunk enough to put them to some good use. Turns out, Thor was a Just Dance pro, and was adamant to challenge Nat to a dance-off. 

Peter hadn't gotten drunk the first night, he was too busy eating birthday cake and messing about with all his new gadgets, but on Saturday, he decided to get as merry as everyone else and see how things go. 

He didn't know what to drink, so he searched over the drinks table and tried to pick something. He noticed that there was a bottle of pink gin that looked pretty good, it had glitter sparkling around it, so he got himself a large gin and tonic.

The thing about gin, is that it goes down like juice. You don't feel anything for the longest time, and then BAM! It hits you all at once. Five pink gins in and Peter was no longer in his own mind. 

The music was on, the food was out, everyone was drinking and laughing and having a blast. Peter slumped down on an armchair watching everyone with a ridiculous goofy smile plastered on his face.

"You look out of it, kid." Steve laughed, everyone was placed between them on couches and bean bags, looking over at Peter.

Peter grinned, his cheeks rosy. "I aaammm, but I'm good," he told them. 

"So what do you think of our parties then?" He asked the younger man.

"I love it! I love you guys, you guys are so great to me!" Peter told them, moving to sit on the floor near the table in the center of them all. 

Nat laughed and put her hand on Peter's shoulder. "We love you too. We have a surprise coming for you!" She told him.

"Waaa? Really? Guuuuyyys," Peter beamed, "That's so nice, what is it?"

"Not telling you, you have to wait."

Peter nodded and reached over for a glass of whatever the fuck was there. "Does Mr. Stark ever come to these things?"

"Nah, he doesn't drink, and he has a business to run so, it's not really his scene anymore." Bruce explained to him.

"I thought he'd come 'cause it's my birthday!" Peter interjected, sitting up on his knees, finishing off someone else's drink and scrunching up his face. "That tasted awful,"

He put the glass down. 

"Does he even  _ know _ it's my birthday?" Peter asked them. 

Bruce shrugged, "Dunno. You really like him huh?" 

Peter blushed and looked around them, "If I tell you, you HAVE to keep it between us! Okay?!" 

Everyone agreed to this and sat around. "I'm gonna go to the bathroom and then I'll tell you, can someone help me stand up?" Peter laughed, looking over at Thor who was sitting near him. Thor grabbed his arm and set him off on his way. 

Peter didn't realise how fucked he was until he was sitting in the bathroom alone, swaying from side to side humming to himself. He was thinking about the man himself, the beautiful older man that took over his every waking moment. His brain wasn't thinking normally, he just wanted to talk and talk and talk about Tony, gush over him and never shut up.

When he made his way to the others, he slumped down back on the ground where he was sitting before.

"Your surprise is here," Nat told him, "Do you want it now, or after you tell us about Tony?"

Peter couldn't help himself, "After!" He blurted out, "I neeeeeed to talk about him." 

Everyone looked at each other, highly amused as they kept quiet to hear him talk. "The floor is yours, Spider boy!" Thor told him.

"Okay, okay, so like you all know Mr. Stark, right? You all know that he is like… the most intellectual, intelligent, perfect, best, funny man like… ever!" He gushed, his cheeks going red as he beamed. "And he is sooooooo pretty, like the best looking person, like, ever! He's beautiful! Don't you think so?" 

Peter paused and looked up to Bruce who was trying not to laugh at him.

"So Tony,  _ oh  _ don't tell him I called him that, he'll kill me! But Tony has actually got the BIGGEST heart and he cares so much but like, he keeps it to himself. The only thing that SUCKS is that he forgot my birthday… Wanna know a secret?" 

"Yeah, tell us." Steve encouraged him.

"I'm in love with him!" Peter exclaimed, "Like, completely in love with him, I just wanna kiss him forever," Peter really shouldn't be allowed to drink. He was sitting back down on the carpet, fiddling with the threads, his heart just fluttering at the thought of Tony.

"I'll never be good enough for him, and I OBVIOUSLY care more about him than he does me, because he can't be bothered to turn up to my birthday, but I still looooooooooove him, ughh!" Peter put his hands on his head and fell backwards onto the floor. 

"Peter," Nat said, "Are you okay?"

Peter shook his head, "I just love him, I want him soooo badly! Maybe I should call him!"

"No!" At least three of them shouted at the same time, "Bad idea, kid." Bruce told him.

"Rude." Peter muttered as he crawled back up to the table, "I feel sick," 

"So you don't want your surprise then?" Nat asked him, handing him a glass of water. "Maybe you should go to bed hm?" 

Peter shook his head, "No! I want to know what my surprise is!" 

Everyone looked at each other like this was a bad idea. "Are you sure?" Bruce asked. 

Peter nodded enthusiastically, "Yeah! Yeah show mee!" 

Steve shrugged and looked behind Peter, nodding. "Turn around, Peter."

The younger man giggled, "Whaa? Why?" He held onto the side and turned around.

" _ Fuck _ ." Peter's face dropped. 

Standing in front of him, wearing a beautiful suit, holding a present in his hands, leaning against the wall with an amused look on his face. 

Tony fucking Stark. 

Peter didn't know what to say, his brain wasn't working. "Uuhhh… Mr… Mr. Stark, what are you doing here?" He went bright red with embarrassment, trying to cover it up as best he could.

Tony walked forward and sat down on the armchair next to him, "You didn't think I forgot your birthday, did you?" He smiled. He placed the present on the floor beside him. "I wanted to be here… but I really think you should go to bed, have some water. What do you think?"

Peter didn't know what to say, he just saw the handsome man smile down at him. 

"You're so beautiful." Peter found himself saying. He could hear the others laugh from behind him as Tony settled on a warm, caring smile.

"Thanks kid, it's bedtime, okay?" 

Peter nodded and sat up on his knees. "Help me?" 

There was more laughing, not that Peter cared. No, he was way too drunk to care. He peered up at the man he loved like a complete child in love. Tony felt bad for him and held out his hand, "Okay, Pete, time for bed yeah?" 

Peter nodded and held his hand, feeling his whole body shiver. Tony's hand was large and warm. Together they stood up, and Tony wrapped his arm around him, leading him down the halls to his bedroom. 

The older man opened the door, and helped Peter sit on the bed. "Quite a scene you made out there," Tony commented as he pulled off his shoes for him.

Peter blushed, he wasn't really listening, he just loved the idea of the older man stripping him. "I like you." Peter grinned, feeling his socks being stripped away from him.

"So I've heard." Tony retorted, standing up and looking at him. "Take your trousers off so you can sleep better,"

Peter smirked up at him, "You do it."

Tony's cold face broke into a chuckle, "You're insatiable." He commented, "I should be mad but I've taught you well, stand up, let me help you."

Peter stood up, holding onto the bedside table as Tony knelt down and undid his trousers slipping them over his hips. "Did you have a good birthday, Peter?"

The younger man nodded. "It was the best, because you're here." Tony stood up and helped him under the covers, perching on the side of the bed. Peter snuggled up and the older man gently stroked his hair. 

The younger man glowed at the touch. "Do you really love me, Peter? Is this just because you're drunk?" He whispered, his insecurities coming into play.

"I do. I've loved you for sooooo long, it's always been you." Peter replied sweetly. "You're so important to me." 

Tony smiled warmly, his hand stroking the side of Peter's soft face. Peter snuggled into his hand, smiling still.

"I can tell," Tony replied quietly. "Do you want a birthday present?"

Peter beamed up at him. "I thought you were my birthday present?" 

Stark smiled, "Peter. I'm really proud of you. You're a great kid, and a great addition to the team. Now, I can't give you your present now, because you're drunk. But I'm gonna kiss you, and that's my present to you. And the wrapped up one in the other room."

Peter shot up, "No! Kiss me now! Please Mr. Stark!" He smiled widely, "I want it so badly!"

Tony chuckled. "You won't remember it. Get sober, have some sleep, and I'll kiss you for as long as you want."

Peter jumped out of bed and stumbled towards the door, Tony shouted after him. "What are you doing?" 

"Gonna get water to sober up!" He ran out the door like bambi finding his feet as he ran to the kitchen to grab a bottle of water. He opened it up and downed it, stopping to breathe before he pulled out another one. 

He turned back, heading back down the hallway to his bedroom, where he found Tony sitting on his bed, shoes off and trousers off.

"What are you doing?" Peter asked, walking in. 

"I thought I'd stay with you tonight?" Tony offered. "It  _ is _ your birthday. I'm not gonna take advantage or anything, just sleeping next to you."

Peter smiled and jumped on the bed. "What if I want you to take advantage?"

Tony chuckled and moved back in the bed so his back was against the headboard. He motioned for Peter to drink his water. "Come on Spiderman, water up."

Peter giggled as he sat cross legged, and downed his water. Tony watched as he gulped it down. 

"Calm down, eager beaver, you'll throw up." Tony smiled, pulling the cover over him. 

Peter grinned, "I just wanna kiss you, like so much, like all the time." 

"You have to be sober, and totally in this, because there is  _ no _ way I'm messing about with you if you're intoxicated. How long until your Spiderman powers get you sober again?"

Peter shrugged, "Could be an hour or so."

Tony smiled, "Well then, we'll cuddle up and talk until you're sober. Maybe you can tell me all the things you love about me."

The younger man grinned and reached over to put his now empty glass on the table and crawled over to sit beside him. "Can I… uh… cuddle you?"

Tony lay down in bed and opened up his arm for Peter to snuggle into. The younger man cuddled into him, curling his body. He shivered at the touch, his whole body felt like going into shock. Tony's strong arm wrapped around him and Peter's eyes fell shut. He breathed Tony's manly scent in and fuck he could have died.

"I love you," Peter whispered, snuggling tightly under Tony's arm. 

"So I've been told." Tony replied, "But you're going to have to wait until you're sober for that kiss. How do you want it? It's up to you."

Peter thought for a minute, his tongue sticking out as he thought. "Maybe… would you kiss me in front of everyone?"

Tony took a hasty breath in. "Peter, I don't know - it's not meant to be a big thing. It's just a birthday kiss, that's it."

Peter grimaced, pulling away. "Is this out of pity or something?"

The older man shrugged, "I mean, it is your birthday and you do like me."

There were a few moments of silence before Peter sat up, looking away from Tony and down at his hands. "Then I don't want it." He told him.

"Why? I thought this was all you wanted?" Tony sat up too, "Look kid, I've given up work to be here, I bought you a present, I was gonna give you what you wanted. Why isn't that enough?"

Peter could feel himself wanting to cry. Of course kissing his mentor was something he wanted, but that wasn't ALL he wanted. He wanted the good and the bad, the tough and the easy, the whole package. He wanted to be Tony Stark's love, not a drunken kiss.

"Because what I want isn't just your lips, Mr. Stark." Peter confessed, turning to look at him. "I want YOU. I've not just got a stupid crush, I'm in love with you."

Tony's face showed an awful lot of pity. He looked down and nodded, pursing his lips. "Oh."

"Yeah." Peter whispered, "And if you kiss me, I'll never stop trying to be with you. Never. You mean too much to me."

The older man cleared his throat. "Right." He spoke quietly, "So… if I kiss you, then you're mine? Is that what you're telling me?" 

Peter nodded. "Yes."

Tony gently touched Peter's hand, "Kid, I like you. I'm not in love with you, because that's hard for a man like me. Perhaps, let's just talk about this when you're sober, okay?" The older man sat up and slowly climbed off of the bed. 

"Thought we were gon' cuddle," Peter whispered sadly.

Tony sighed and shook his head, "I have to go and yell at the others for letting you get like this." He stood up and turned to look down at Peter. "See you in a while, kiddo."

Peter's hopeless heart fell out of his ass as he watched Tony leave the room. There was no way this was how this day was going to end. 

\---

"All I'm saying is, you need to stop him before he gets that bad!" Tony told the others. "He's not used to it!" 

Thor grunted and lifted up his beer. "Let the spiderboy be! He's having fun!"

"Yeah, it's not like we tried to kill him." Nat spoke up as she picked up a slice of pizza from the table. "He's fine."

Tony sighed and sat down on his armchair. "So I take it everyone's drunk except me?" 

Steve nodded, "Seems that way," he smiled. "You sure you don't want one?"

Tony raised his hand up, "No thank you. Five years clean, not starting up again now. You enjoy yourself." He shot him a fake smile. He really just wanted to come here and give Peter a birthday present, and then get the fuck out of here. 

And of course, him being the only sensible one and not being there, they let Peter get completely fucked and no one was well enough to look after him. So he had to stay, and make sure the kid didn't die in his sleep.

Tony sighed, he could be home reading a book right now. He tapped at his knee as he stared out the window and the night sky while the night happened around him. He thought about Peter's words, about how much his intern loved him, was IN love with him. 

It was weird and new and very unnerving to begin with, but he couldn't help but wonder what it would be like to be with Peter. Tony wasn't a gay man, he didn't really put a label on himself. If he liked it, he liked it. 

As Tony sat there and pondered the pros and cons of his opening to new experiences in his personal life, the younger man in question skipped into the room in just a large white t-shirt and boxers. 

"Hey! Spideyboy! You're back!" Thor exclaimed as he saw him. "Come have a drink with us!" 

Tony's eyes snapped up to see Peter's happy face, his hair a mess and his long legs bared for all to see. Peter still looked a little drunk as he approached the coffee table and leaned over to pick up a drink.

His shirt slid up slightly, showing off where his beautiful thighs met his peachy ass. Tony's eyes were stuck to it for a moment, letting his mind wonder. 

"How you feelin'?" Bruce asked him as he ate his pizza, lying on one of the sofas. 

"I'm good," Peter smiled, "Very good, where is good to sit?" He stood with a drink in his hands, looking around for a space.

"I'm sure Tony's lap is free," Nat snorted and laughed loudly, making a few of the others laugh too. 

Tony shot her a glare. He hated being with them when they were drunk, at least it reminded him why he stopped drinking. 

Peter giggled and shrugged, "Don't mind if I do." He turned around and walked over to Tony in the armchair. He stuck out his bottom lip, "Please sir? It's my birthdaaayy." 

The older man sighed heavily and rolled his eyes, uncrossing his legs and moving his arms out of the way. "Go on then."

Peter climbed into his lap, bringing his legs up and situating himself comfortably in Tony's lap. There was laughter and whistling from their friends as Peter took a sip of his drink and looked up at them like it was nothing. 

"Want to play truth or dare?" Steve offered to them all. "It'll be fun!"

There was a chorus of applause and a groan from Tony. Everyone was super excited.

"Tony, are you playing?" Nat asked him.

"Certainly not. I am here to make sure none of you regret anything you do. As the only sober one, I am the only adult here." He rested on his elbow as his other arm was blocked by Peter's body. 

"Okay. Well I'm going first." Nat sat up on her knees. "Bruce, truth or dare."

Bruce laughed and sat up, moving the plate from his lap. "Uuhh, I don't know what's safest!" He smiled adorably. "Truth! I'll go with truth!"

As the other's started the game, Tony's mind was on the man in his lap, cuddling into him. He tried not to touch him, but he just couldn't help it. He waited until he felt Peter shiver a little. 

"Are you cold?" He whispered to Peter, trying not to disturb the game.

The younger man nodded, "Yeah, but I forgot where I put my pants, so." 

Tony let his hand sit on Peter's leg, the moment he did he felt the younger man freeze up. He slowly let his hand smooth up and down the younger man's leg, warming him up slightly. God, his skin was so soft and pale. Completely fucking hairless. 

"Peter! Truth or dare?" Steve called over to him, taking his attention. 

Peter blushed, "Uhhhhhh, dare?" He smirked, watching the others. He knew exactly what they were going to dare him to do, Tony knew too, which is why his heart almost fucking stopped. 

"I dare you to kiss….. BRUCE!" 

Both Peter and Tony paused. Tony was sure he would be the one to kiss Peter, and not that it mattered, because he was hoping that that wasn't the case. But Peter having to kiss his best friend after sitting half naked in his lap, didn't feel right.

Peter slid off of Tony's lap and skipped to Bruce. "Pucker up," he smiled as he approached him, sitting down on Bruce's lap.

Bruce placed his hands around Peter's waist and laughed along with Peter as they prepared for their kiss. The younger man leaned forward and pressed his mouth against Bruce's, kissing him softly. He was going to end it right there, until Bruce kissed him back harder, opening the kiss. 

Peter let himself be kissed for a good ten seconds before pulling away and giggling. "Not bad," he smiled, jumping up to go back to Tony's lap. 

But where was Tony? 

Peter stood there looking around, but the older man seemed to have fled the scene. "Guys. Where's Mr. Stark?" He spun around on his heels. 

The others all looked around the room too, "I don't know. He must have been tired of our bullshit," Strange commented from the back corner.

"Holy shit!" Thor exclaimed, jumping, "I forgot you were here! You scared the hell outta me!"

Peter wasn't listening, he instead took this time to look around for the older man. As he approached a darkened room, he felt a chill and followed it. He ended up at an open door to a balcony, the curtains gently swaying in the wind. 

Peter approached it and walked out onto the terrace, looking around to see the older man standing, looking out to the land around them. 

The stars were shining bright, and the moon was large. It's gorgeous beams shone down over Tony's profile, completely taking Peter's breath away. Even in the moonlight, that man was the most radiant and majestic man he had ever laid eyes on. 

Peter tiptoed onto the balcony, walking up to him and leaning against the railings beside him, copying his mentor's body language.

"Getting a bit too much for you?" Peter asked softly. 

Tony turned to look at him, and then back to the open air. He nodded and raised his eyebrows. "Just a bit."

Peter left it a good ten seconds before he spoke again. "What made you come out here?" 

The older man rubbed his chin, taking a moment to himself. "I think… I don't think I should have come here tonight. I know I never enjoy these things.

"Then why did you?" Peter asked plainly, a little hurt that Tony was regretting all their moments. 

"Because I promised myself I'd never miss one of your birthdays." He admitted, not looking anywhere near Peter.

The younger man stood up properly, turning to him. "What? Why?" He gaped as he furrowed his brows. 

"Well, you don't have much family. Friends come and go. I wanted to be someone you could count on. But… all this alcohol is making me uncomfortable, and them with their childish games…" Tony placed his head in his hands and took a deep breath in. 

Peter's hand gently sat on Tony's arm. "I'm sorry. You must hate being here, I don't mind if you leave. I didn't realise you didn't drink."

Ton turned around to lean his back on the railings, crossing his arms over his chest. "There's a lot of things you don't know about me, Peter. I'm not this hero that you gushed about to the other's earlier."

The younger man was completely gobsmacked that Tony was finally letting him in like this. This was exactly what he wanted, he felt lucky to be standing here. He felt a lot more sober now, so he was still nervous as hell. He poured his drink off of the side of the balcony and put the glass down on the table near the window.

"You didn't have to do that on my account." Tony spoke.

"I didn't want it anyway. I was using it for confidence." Peter confessed, leaning his arms against the railing beside Tony. "So why don't you think you're a hero?"

"Well, I'm a lot more broken than you realise. Messy divorce. Trauma. Broken family. Broken body. Broken heart." The older man closed his eyes and took a deep breath of the crisp night air. "You don't even know the half of it."

"So why don't you tell me?" Peter asked quietly. "It's not like I'm going to tell anyone,"

Tony rubbed his neck, "It's difficult. My past is filled with violence, loss, drugs, alcohol. And now I'm this… fucking superhero that everyone just adores because I kill bad guys and I have a good body. It's hero worship and I hate it."

Peter's eyes were watering as he listened to his mentor spill his soul for only his ears to hear. He had no idea the life of the man who meant so much to him was that sad. He didn't want to push him or ask him anything that could upset him, so he chose his next words carefully.

"I hope you don't think I'm only here for Iron Man." He whispered, "Because I like Tony Stark so much better." 

Tony half smiled and looked down at his shoes. "Thanks, kid." He replied. "But you don't really know me. You say you're in love with me… but what is it you love? My looks? My money?"

Peter pushed himself to stand up and walked over to the seat next to the table, sitting down on the cold cushions and pulling his shirt over his knees as he bundled himself up. He stared up at Stark, who was still staring at the floor.

"I couldn't care less about money, Mr. Stark." He explained himself. "I'm used to living poor and I don't expect that to change. And yeah, I'll give you that. You're gorgeous. But that's not it."

"Then what?"

"How about the way you put everyone else before yourself? Or that you would do anything for anyone? The fact that you always look out for me, and make sure I'm okay, even if you're annoyed at me." He said softly, trying to get Tony to look up at him. 

"Maybe it's the way you look at me when you're proud of me, or the compliments you give me. Or even when you laugh at my jokes, and your face lights up. Even those moments where you're giving me extra safety training even though we both know I know what I'm doing."

"I just want you to be safe." Tony spoke up. 

"I know." Peter smiled sweetly. "When you show me you care, that makes me love you. And when you turn up at the lab, and you haven't slept, because you're hiding your pain," he stood up slowly, baring himself to the cold again as he approached Tony, keeping a couple of steps away from his personal space. 

"I just want to pull you close and hold you. And help you fight those demons. That's why I crack so many jokes, to lift your spirits."

"You don't tell that many jokes," Tony smiled, looking up at him. 

"No. But I purposely pronounce words wrong so you'll laugh and correct me. I know you find it funny."

T he older man's lips curved into a wide smile, shaking his head slightly in amusement. "I knew it!" He chuckled, "I bloody knew it."

Peter's smile was shining back at him, his eyes memorising Tony's perfect face. After Tony's face dropped again and his arms crossed over his chest once more, Peter continued to speak. 

"I fell in love with you when you yelled at me. You wanted me to be safe, and you panicked because you thought you might lose me again. And then, even when you were down, I always made sure I was around."

Tony's eyes flicked up to his. "What do you mean?" 

Peter shrugged, turning to pace a few steps along the balcony and turning around again. "Well, Friday and I kinda have a deal. When you get bad, she notifies me. And I find a reason to come over." He confessed, "Surely you don't think I rip my suit that much by accident."

"So what?" Tony stopped leaning against the railing and rested his hand on it. "You're… what? My babysitter?"

Peter's eyes widened as he shook his head, terrified that he had just fucked everything up. Things were going perfect until now.

"Not at all! I just… Happy told me when you get dark, it gets really bad… and I don't… I don't want to lose you." Peter answered nervously, his eyes worried as he spoke.

"Am I to believe that everyone and everything in my life talks about me when I'm not around?" Tony asked bitterly, clenching his fingers around the top of the railing. 

"We care about you." Peter whispered, just loud enough for him to hear. He spoke louder as he felt a strange sure of confidence inside him. "You're my constant, remember? You're not the only one with a sad past. Granted mine isn't as bad as yours, but that doesn't mean I'm not allowed to care."

Tony's brows were still frowned as he pursed his lips and nodded. "Okay." Was all he said before again, turning back to watching the sky outside of the balcony. 

"Okay." Peter echoed and went to stand near him, leaning too. 

"I'm sick of being this person." Tony admitted after a minute of awkward silence. "I've had a shit life and everyone close to me pities me. Everyone else wants me as a charming, rich, good-looking guy. Sometimes I just want to be left alone, I want someone to help me and not pity me. Love me and not use me." 

The younger man listened intently, his heart beating fast as he could hardly believe anything that was happening. "I would never use you." Peter told him sincerely. "And I don't pity you."

"You don't want me, Pete." Tony looked over at him, sadly. "I've had a million broken relationships."

"Turn around." Peter said to him, "Please."

The older man sighed and stood up, turning his body to face Peter. He looked so beautiful in the moonlight, his hazel eyes lit up like starlight. 

"I know you." Peter told him. "I know your goods and your bads. Your ups and your downs. And I won't pry into your past unless you want me to. I just want to be allowed a shot. To show you that you deserve love and happiness, and that I can give it to you."

Tony felt his cheeks go red as he smiled warmly, letting his hand rise up and gently touch Peter's cold cheek. "You're freezing!" He exclaimed, "Let's get you inside,"

Peter nodded, "Sure. Tell me something first," he tilted his head towards Tony's hand. "Why did you leave when I kissed Bruce?"

Tony froze. His face stayed neutral as he took his eyes off of Peter and towards the open door. "Because he stole my kiss." He admitted. "Now get inside before you turn to ice."

Peter grinned and turned around, walking back inside the building. Tony followed suit and shut the door behind them, placing his hand on Peter's back and leading him back to the party. 

"Go have fun with your friends," Tony told him, urging him to go back to the drunks who were still playing games. 

Peter shook his head. "No. I won't be able to have fun when I know you're not with us. Why don't we hang out? I won't bug you to kiss me. We could just play a game? Or just talk more."

Tony dropped his hand and thought for a moment. He really did enjoy Peter's attention and company, and if he went back to the group, they'd get him drunk again. Peter would end up throwing up and / or going to bed with one of them on their stupid Dare game. 

"Okay kid, let's go." Tony smiled, spinning around and walking down the hallway. He turned the corner and headed towards his room, which was the farthest one away. 

Peter trodd along behind him, beyond ecstatic that he was being allowed in the older man's bedroom. Tony pushed the door open, and let Peter in first. He closed the doors behind him and locked them.

"Don't freak out, I just don't want them to burst in at random times. Last time, they came in and silly stringed my room while I was asleep. Apparently Nat made them watch The Parent Trap and thought it would be funny." Tony explained angrily as he walked around the room and turned the lamps on. 

Peter stood there staring around the room in amazement. It was ridiculously big, with a ginormous bed, covered in comfortable pillows and covers. There were shelves of reading and writing books, and a large desk by a window. Tony's closet seemed to be a walk in as well.

"This isn't even your actual bedroom. How often are you here?" Peter questioned as he walked around, looking at the pictures on the walls.

"Usually I'm here when Pepper's in town. I let her have the penthouse, and usually this place is free." Tony explained as he kicked off his shoes and put them in his shoe rack. 

"I'm going to go and get changed, you can uh," he turned to Peter and pointed to the bed. "If you want to sit there you can. If not, there's the desk chair. I can go and steal a bean bag from Scott?"

Peter blushed, "It's okay, I'm good. You go get changed." He smiled. He watched Tony walk into his walk-in and close the door.

As soon as the door was closed, Peter let his finger's gently touch over the material on Tony's bed. He smiled as the sheets touched his fingers, how much he had dreamed of being drowned in them. Peter lifted the duvet and climbed inside, moving some of the pillows behind him so he could sit up. He smelled the duvet and closed his eyes, breathing in Tony's scent.

Fucking amazing. 

"That's my side of the bed," Tony's voice made him almost jump out of his skin. He'd been caught smelling his sheets! Fuck. Peter's face went bright red. 

"I could move… move over… if you want?" 

"No, it's okay. I'll just, uh, yeah. Do you mind if I get in too?"

Peter giggled, "Sorry, Sir. But you know I don't." 

Tony smiled and walked over to the other side of the bed, wearing a band t-shirt and plaid cotton trousers. "Stupid question." He commented as he slid under the covers and propped up a pillow behind him. 

"This is weird." Tony spoke, "What do you want to talk about?"

Peter picked at his fingers. "I don't mind… I just like being here with you. Do you… do you want to continue our conversation from the balcony?"

Tony licked his lips and pulled the duvet over him. "We can do, uhm. I'm sorry I got kind of dark out there."

"No, honestly it's okay!" Peter assured him. "I like you being open with me. It makes me feel like you see me as a friend."

Tony cocked his head as he looked over to him. "Do you not think I see you as a friend?"

"It's hard to tell sometimes." Peter admitted. "Sometimes I feel like you see me as a son, and sometimes as an annoyance. Sometimes I feel like you hate me. But whatever it is, you still care in some way."

The older man shook his head again, "No. No, no, no, Peter. You're my friend. We've been through enough shit, you're twenty one now, and you've stuck around. If I didn't consider you one of my best friends, you wouldn't be allowed to be in my lab and penthouse all the time." 

Peter thought about that, and how stupid he was for not noticing it. "You're not much of a words man are you?"

"Not really. I use my words for sarcasm mainly, I show people how I feel. Speaking about it sucks."

"Why?"

"Jeez, I don't know." Tony let his head go back and rest against the head of the bed. "I don't like feeling vulnerable. I hate speaking about my problems because it makes them more real."

Peter spoke softly, "It's actually really strong to talk about your issues." He told his mentor. "It's hard, but it helps. Were you not good at it with Pepper?"

Tony shook his head. "Nope." He bit down on his lip as he stared down at his feet under the sheets. "Pepper and I were a weird kind of story. To begin with, it was a spark, and it grew into a fire. But turns out that kind of fire burns out faster than you think. No amount of counselling or fighting makes it better." He closed his eyes and took a few moments to try to keep his emotions under control. 

"I'm sorry," Peter offered him. "That must have been really hard. Was she the love of your life?"

Tony nodded. "Yeah. She burned my heart out. Not that I had much of one anyway." He laughed bitterly to himself as he sat up properly, taking one of the pillows and cuddling into it as he brought his legs up and crossed them 

"You have more of a heart than anyone I've ever known. Just because you don't feel love right now, doesn't mean that you can't have it again." 

Tony peered up at Peter's face, his eyes showing gratitude. He offered him a weak and friendly smile. "Thanks, Peter. You're a good man," 

"So people keep telling me." Peter smiled as he slid down into the bed, moving the pillows to their rightful places. "I'm just trying to be like you."

The older man sighed and mirrored him, cuddling into the sheets and turning to face him. "Why on earth would you wanna be like me?" 

"Because you're the best man I know. And if I could be anything like you, then I can say that I'm a good person." Peter told him quietly. 

Tony smiled warmly at him, "You really do love me, don't you?" He asked quietly, searching Peter's face. 

"I do." Peter whispered in reply, his face soft and his eyes staring at him adoringly. "More than I've ever loved anything or anyone." He admitted, "You're everything to me."

Tony rested his hand on Peter's warming soft cheek, letting his thumb gently smooth over it. "You're one sweet kid." He smiled, watching how Peter's cheeks flushed pink.

"But I can't do this to you." Tony spoke honestly. "I want you to be happy. There's specific things in my life I just can't ask you to do."

Peter was extremely confused, there wasn't anything that he wouldn't do for Tony! God, just to be in this moment forever.

"Like what?"

Tony took his hand away and put it under his pillow. "Like…" he sighed. "Like holding me when I wake up crying from a night terror, or giving up alcohol around me. I'd want my next relationship to be my last relationship. I'd want to get married and stay that way." He explained through pained eyes, cutting himself open and showing Peter what was really inside. 

"You act like that's a death sentence." Peter replied. "That definitely sounds like the life I want… Tony, I don't care about drinking. I can live without it. I'll sit up with you all night if you need me to. I want to do that… and marrying you?? Fuck, that's all I dream about and have done for years."

Tony lay silent, staring into Peter's eyes. He couldn't help but think about how great the future could be with him. How wonderful would it be to have a beautiful younger man who adored him? Who wanted to do nothing but spend his time with him? It was such a sweet idea, but he really didn't know if he could do something like that to Peter. There's not much he could do to change himself now, he was the way he was. 

"Well, your actual birthday is tomorrow. We should better get some sleep, hm?" Tony whispered, pulling the duvet over his shoulders. 

Peter nodded, "Can I… can I cuddle you?" He asked nervously. "Is that… okay?"

"Come here," Tony smiled amusedly, raising his arm up for Peter to snuggle into. The younger man moved forward and let himself snuggle into Tony's chest, breathing him in and closing his eyes. 

"Best birthday ever." Peter muttered with a smile, letting his legs entwine with the older man's. Tony's arms wrapped around him and held him close.

"Goodnight, Peter." Tony gently kissed the top of his head. "Sweet dreams."

\---

Peter opened his eyes to the door creaking open. He looked over to see Tony walking in with a tray of food, perching on the side of the bed and looking down at him. 

"Good morning, Sunshine." The older man smiled as he held the tray on his nap. "Here is your birthday breakfast."

The younger man grinned, and sat up, rubbing his eyes gently. "You made me breakfast?" He blushed, asking with an adorable tone to his voice.

"That I did," Tony replied. "Did you sleep well?"

Peter nodded as he looked over the tray of food, picking up a glass or orange juice and taking a sip. "Amazingly, how's everyone else?"

Tony chuckled, "Some of them are hungover, and the place is a mess. But they're all alive. I gave everyone covers and pillows,"

"You're such a nice man," Peter gushed as he got stuck into his breakfast.

"So how's the birthday boy?" Tony asked him, bringing his leg onto the bed and watching Peter eat. 

"I'm fucking fantastic." Peter beamed back at him, the wide grin never leaving his face. "Everything about this weekend has just been amazing,"

"Good." Tony said, giving him a tender gaze as he watched the sweet younger man glow in the morning light. "What would you like to do today? Anything you want."

"I'm thinking we play some of the games that Thor brought? And then maybe we could watch a movie or something?" 

Tony nodded, "Perfect. I'll go rouse the troops and clean up a bit." He turned around to look at a door at the other side of his bedroom. 

"In there you'll find the most expensive towels, you can have a bath or a shower, and because it's your birthday, you can use anything you find in there." Tony explained to the younger man. "I can bring your suitcases in for you to get changed if you want?"

"That would be great, thank you!" Peter exclaimed, "You're the best."

The older man continued to watch him for a few moments before he stood up and made his way to the door. He paused and watched Peter, being the most adorable person he'd ever seen. He was sitting eating happily in Tony's huge bed, his hair a mess and the biggest smile on his face. 

Peter looked up at his mentor, his eyes sparkling. "You okay?"

Tony smiled warmly, nodding gently. "Yeah. Yeah I'm okay. I'll see you in there," 

With that, he left Peter alone in his room and set off to get things perfect for his best friend's birthday. 

\---

After a lavish hot shower with the most expensive soaps and the fluffiest towels, Peter emerged from Tony's bedroom and made his way down the hallways to the main area where everyone had been drinking the night before.

When he reached it, he noticed that Nat and Steve were curled up on the couch feeling rather ill, Thor and Bruce were having a coffee at the kitchen island, Strange had his head in a book, and Tony was setting up a table with Peter's birthday cake, some balloons and the present from him.

"Good morning everyone!" Peter greeted them. Everyone looked up to him and cheered, giving him birthday wishes. Tony spun around and smiled at him, winking before going back to what he was doing.

"Hey!! Happy birthday!" Bruce called over. "How are you feeling?"

Peter nodded and smiled, walking over to him and Thor. "I'm not bad actually, I didn't get as drunk as I thought, plus, super healing powers."

Thor laughed and patted him on the back. "You're one of us strong ones," he told the younger man. "Nat and Steve are the weak ones when it comes to drinking,"

"It's because they don't know their limit," Bruce pointed out. "Coffee, Peter?" He offered as he poured himself another one. 

"Yes please," Peter replied with a smile. "Thor, I was thinking we could play the games that you brought over? Maybe spend the day doing that?"

"Yesss!" Thor exclaimed in excitement. "Thank you, spiderboy! You will not be disappointed!"

\---

And so the gang set up Thor's games console and they split into groups. Tony completely refused to join in, instead he was tasked with taking pictures, ordering more food, and keeping the drinks flowing. 

Thor put on the JustDance game, and everyone groaned. Nobody wanted to do it, but under Tony's rules of making sure Peter had a great birthday weekend, they had to.

Turns out, Bruce was the best dancer of them all. Well, that was until it was Peter's turn to get up. He walked over to the open space and took the remotes in his hand, embarrassed and telling everyone how awful he was going to be. 

Tony's eyes stayed on Peter as he began to dance, moving his hips like it was a natural movement for him. Tony was sitting in his armchair, leaning against his elbow as he observed the younger man spinning around gracefully and moving along with the music. 

The older man couldn't help but let his mind wander, thinking about what exactly Peter had been offering him. All Tony needed to say was yes, and open up his life for the younger man to fit into. 

But could he do it? Yes, Peter WAS a genuinely lovely human being. He WAS fucking gorgeous. There was no denying any of that. And he loved Tony, he loved Tony so much that he would ditch having a drunk night with his friends to sit and have a depressing one to one with him. 

It was a hard one. But Tony let himself entertain it in his mind as he smiled warmly, watching the young man show off his dance moves. 

When Peter finished, everyone clapped and cheered, and of course, Tony clapped too. Peter looked up at him, blushing and smiling. His eyes were glistening with happiness as he caught the older man's happy hazel eyes, smiling back at him. 

It was time for Steve to do his dance, so Peter went and sat down on the sofa to watch. Tony decided that he wanted Peter to have his gift now, so he stood himself up and walked over to grab the present from the table, walking over to Peter. 

He stopped next to the sofa and looked down at him. "Happy birthday," Tony smiled.

Peter grinned and took it, "This is for me?" He blushed as he held the present in his hands.

Tony nodded, "Yes, it is your birthday." He joked, "I hope you like it."

The younger man looked down at it and smoothed his hand over the paper, he stood up and looked at Tony. "Let's go open it,"

"You can open it here," Tony told him, "It's not porn or anything."

Peter giggled, smiling widely. "I know. It's just noisy in here, I'd like to open it without people screaming in my ear. You don't have to come if you don't want to."

The older man looked to his giggling friends and conceded, he did want to see Peter's reaction to it. He caught Peter's eye and nodded, "Lead the way." 

They both walked over to the other room, where the balcony was, but instead they stayed inside, sitting on one of the huge couches that was placed there.

Peter looked over the present and grinned, "You know you didn't have to get me anything,"

"Shut up, you only turn 21 once. And it's pretty cheap of me to turn up without a present, it's not like I don't have the money." Tony chuckled as he gestured to the present, "Open it."

Peter ripped away the wrapping paper, letting it drop on the floor as he uncovered his gift. He held it up and looked at it in awe, he had never owned anything this expensive before. Peter held it with both hands, trying his best not to drop it.

"It's a StarkPad." Tony told him, "Basically like an Ipad but so much better. It's also connected to your AI and your suit," he explained, moving a little closer to him on the sofa. Peter's breath hitched as he felt the older man's outer thigh press against his as their shoulders grazed each other.

"It's already got all your information in it -" as Tony sat and told him all about the work he put into his gift, all Peter could think about was how amazing Tony smelled, and how great it was that this was happening. 

The older man had obviously put a lot of work into this, especially for him, and that made his heart flutter. Peter gazed at him, smiling as he adored how Tony's face lit up when he got to happily explain his intentions. 

"- and it's also waterproof, shockproof, drop safe and has a ridiculously long battery life." He finished, hoping to see that Peter loved it as much as he did. 

"This is the best present I've ever gotten," Peter grinned, letting his fingers touch over it. "Thank you so much, I don't even know what to say!"

"No need to say anything, just use it and enjoy." Tony patted him on the back, "Hopefully it will come in handy."

\---

By the time it got to movie time, Nat had set up the big screen in the cinema room. However, there was only a certain amount of seating, three small sofas and a loveseat cuddle couch. Tony refused to be squeezed in with everyone else, so situated himself on the loveseat. 

Peter skipped in with a tray of bags of popcorn, handing them out to everyone before he reached Tony. 

"Here you go," Peter smiled, handing him over a packet. As Tony leaned forward to take it from him, their fingers touched, and a spark shot through both of their bodies. 

Peter blushed and pulled away, standing up straight and putting down the tray. He nervously looked around everyone, searching for a place to sit. 

"Uh… guys… is there room for me?" 

Everyone looked around to see where he could squish in, but there wasn't any room. He sighed as he reached for a pillow to sit on the floor before Tony spoke up.

"There's room here," 

Peter blushed and bit his lip as he looked over at the little cuddle couch that Tony was offering up to him. 

"Come on," Tony smiled, putting his arm out and shifting to the side so Peter could cuddle into him. His heart began to beat faster as he watched the sweet younger man waltz over to him, and cautiously sit down on the cushions.

The movie began to play, and Tony let his arm wrap around Peter, moving him to lean against him so they could cuddle. Luckily it was dark so the bright red blush that had set up residence in Peter's cheeks weren't noticeable. 

He let his face sit against Tony's chest, closing his eyes as he breathed in that glorious scent. The younger man didn't care about the movie that was playing or the jokes and comments that Thor was making throughout that made the others giggle.

He snuggled into Tony's side, curling up against him as the older man's hand rested on his waist. 

Tony wasn't paying attention to the rest of the room either. He kept thinking about how if he let it, this could be the chance that he's been waiting for. The chance to be happy.

Steve got up and left the room for five minutes, returning with a tray filled with drinks. He handed one to everyone and then walked over to Tony and Peter, offering them some too.

"No thank you," Peter smiled up at him. "We're fine," 

"You sure?" Steve asked, waving the drinks in front of them. "They taste reaaaally good."

"We're sure," Peter replied, noticing how Tony was now watching his face from the side. Steve walked away, and as he did that, Tony squeezed Peter with his hand, getting him to look around at him. 

"You didn't have to do that," The older man whispered, smiling at him fondly. 

"I know, but I did, so deal with it." Peter whispered back with a smirk on his face and a glint in his eyes. 

"It's your birthday, I'm not going to hate you for drinking to celebrate. Just because I'm sitting here doesn't mean you shouldn't have fun for today." 

Peter took in a nervous breath, looking down at Tony's lips for a moment and then back up to those gorgeous hazel eyes that he could get lost in. 

"I'm having fun being here with you," Peter whispered even quieter now, "And besides, if there's even the smallest chance that something could happen between us… cutting out alcohol is only the start of what I'd do."

That was the moment that Tony realised how much the one thing he was looking for was here all along. Peter loved him more than anyone ever could, voluntarily staying in his life and trying to inch closer, even though he had seen every side of him. Peter never made him feel bad for how he felt or what he thought, and he never made him feel like a burden or a chore. 

Tony swallowed hard, looking intensely into the younger man's gorgeous eyes. He let his hand rise up to cup the side of Peter's face, feeling the warm and gently soft skin beneath his fingers. Peter's eyes fluttered shut as he rubbed his face softly against it. 

Peter opened his eyes slowly, noticing that Tony's gaze was still on him, he blushed even harder, smiling like an idiot.

Tony's lips curved up into a smile as he slowly moved his body closer, sitting up as his hand stayed on Peter's jaw. The younger man moved his hand up to sit on top of his softly. 

Peter was nervous, his eyes glued to Tony's. Tony breathed deeply, his gaze moving from his lips to his eyes. The tension was building between them, their hearts beating out of their chests. 

One of the other people in the room made a joke about what was happening on screen, and everyone laughed, tearing them away from their moment. They looked over to the sofa and then back to each other.

"Let's find somewhere?" Tony whispered, raising his eyebrows, hoping Peter would say yes.

"Really?" His eyes lit up as he was filled with hope. 

The older man nodded, "Really. Come on," he reached over to Peter's hand and held it in his own, quietly moving from their spot and tiptoeing behind the sofas, towards the door. 

They snuck out of the movie room, holding hands as Tony pulled Peter down the halls.

Peter's heart was beating fast, "Where are we going?"

"Where do you want to go?" Tony turned around and faced him, a smile on his lips. "You choose,"

"Yo… your room?" Peter asked nervously. The older man smirked, turning to lead Peter down the hallways and into his room. They began to run through the hallways, Peter giggling as he turned the corners, it was going to be such a great night.

As soon as they were in the room, Tony locked the door and turned to face the younger man, who was standing there, completely lost with what he was doing. 

"You okay?" Tony asked in a low voice as he stepped into his space. His voice was so seductive and yet so soothing. 

Peter blushed, "I am, I'm just nervous."

Tony let his hand rise up and softly sit on Peter's warm cheek, noticing how soft he was. Peter's breath hitched as his eyes widened a little, staring at Tony with desire and hope. "Don't be nervous," The older man inched closer. "Do you… do you consent to being kissed?"

Peter was sure his heart had just given in and his body was about to fall flat on the floor, because that meant everything to him. He nodded and let his tongue trail over his lips. "Please,"

The older man stepped forward, leaning in slowly, letting his head tilt as they got close enough to feel each other's warm breath. Their noses touched, sending emotions flying everywhere. Tony closed his eyes and closed the distance, letting his lips touch Peter's. 

The fluttering in Peter's heart heightened as he finally got what he had been dreaming of for so long. Tony's lips were soft and tasted nothing short of perfection, he was nervous, but he was determined to make this count. 

Peter slowly moved his lips, ever so gently tasting those of the man he adored. 

Tony's hands gently sat on Peter's waist, tilting his head a little more. The younger man tasted of cherries, and it made his heart beat faster. The younger man was perfect in every way, his kiss was the new intoxicating substance that he would happily take every day.

Peter's hands found Tony's chest, gently gripping into his shirt as he let the kiss deepen. Tony's tongue traced the line of his lips, opening them up. Peter gasped as the older man's tongue entered his mouth, his body pressed up against him.

Tony couldn't believe how much he loved this moment. Pulling Peter in as close as possible, he kissed him deeper. The younger man moved them so they were closer to the bed, the mattress hitting their legs. 

"Do you want to?" Tony whispered as he kept his mouth centimeters from Peter's. 

"More than anything," 

Their lips came together again as they fell onto the bed together, holding each other closely as they lay on the bed. Their legs tangled together as they kissed each other more passionately, each of them holding onto each other and feeling each other wherever they could.

Tony's lips moved from Peter's lips, kissing down his jaw and to his neck. 

"Oh god," Peter whispered, his eyes shut as he felt the older man push him onto his back. "Tony," he moaned quietly as the other man kissed his neck softly, trailing his kisses all over the skin.

"You taste amazing," Tony whispered into his ear, his hot breath sending shivers down his spine. "I'm so glad we're doing this," 

Peter grinned and blushed as his finger's knitted into Tony's thick hair, his body feeling hot. "Me too," he whispered, "I've wanted you forever," 

"I know," Tony said in a low and deep voice, sending shivers down the younger man's neck. "I want you so badly…" he let his hands smooth down the younger man's body, feeling him over his clothes and settling at his hips. 

"What do you want?" Peter asked him, letting his fingers touch the warm skin under Tony's shirt, his whole body melting from even being allowed to touch the great Tony Stark like this. "I don't think I can last very long,"

"Mmm, that's okay, I don't want us to rush anything," Tony told him as he slid up the younger man's shirt, bringing the material up. "We have all the time in the world to figure out how to make you scream my name," 

"Ohgod." Peter moaned as his chest was bared. He helped Tony pull his shirt off before watching the older man's face. 

Tony's eyes were exploring Peter's body. "Wow," he whispered, letting his large, strong hands feel over his muscles, sliding up to gently rub his nipple. "I never realised how strong and soft you were," 

Peter blushed up at him, "I am?"

"Yeah, Peter. You are… so handsome." Tony's eyes flicked up to his with a smirk. The younger man was incredibly perfect, lying there and staring at him as if he were some sort of god.

"I want to make you cum," Peter blurted out. "I've wanted this for so long… I want to hear you moan my name…"

"I'd love that," Tony leaned over and took one of his nipples in his mouth, sucking at it as he let his hand trail down over the younger man's clothed crotch, touching it with his hand for the first time, rubbing it softly. "How would you like me to get you off? Hm? Do you want my hand? My mouth?" He asked slowly.

"Uhhhh…" Peter moaned, breathing heavily as he moved his hips along with Tony's hands. "I just want to cum, I want to look at you, can you touch me?" He begged, "Please?"

Tony grinned and leaned over him, looking down at the younger man as he unbuttoned his trousers, pushing them down below his hips. "Of course I can," he whispered, leaning down to kiss him softly, pulling down his underwear.

Peter whimpered as his hard cock met the cool air. The older man sat up so he could admire it, stroking Peter's velvet thighs as he bit down on his lip.

"My, my, would you look at that?" He said in a seductive tone. 

"What's wrong?" Peter asked, embarrassed as he looked down. 

"Nothing at all," Tony's fingertips traced lines up from his thigh towards the sensitive skin around his cock. "It's wonderful. You're bigger than I'd hoped." He looked up to Peter's hazel eyes as he brought his hand to his mouth to lick, before wrapping it around Peter's cock.

"Ohmygodfuckyes," Peter gasped, his mouth hanging open. Tony smirked, he loved having this kind of power over someone. Peter was literally crumbling at his touch.

"So needy," Tony chuckled, moving his hand up and down slowly, watching as Peter's face flushed, little whimpers escaping from those pretty little lips. "You're such a good boy,"

"Oohh!" Peter moaned, arching his back a little as Tony started to jerk him off a little faster. The older man leaned down to kiss him dirty, letting his tongue enter the younger man's mouth. Tony moaned hungrily into the kiss as he let his finger swipe over the head of Peter's cock.

Peter whimpered, trembling as his hand latched onto Tony, clenching in the material of his shirt. 

Tony pulled back to watch him, rubbing their noses together. "Do you want to cum, pretty boy? Hm? Make me proud of you."

Peter nodded, his voice high as he moaned. "Mhm!" 

"I'm super proud of you, you and your gorgeous body, you're amazing." He kept going, praising him and letting him live in this fantasy. "Peter… oooh Peter," he bit down on the younger man's bottom lip. 

"Tony!" Peter cried out, thrusting his hips up against the older man's hand, trembling with pleasure. Iron Man was actually giving him a handjob, fucking hell. "Feels so good!"

"I can tell," Tony kissed his cheek, jerking him off faster. "I'd love to see you cum, I'm so excited, the way your body is moving, your beautiful nipples, hard and perfect for me… god, you're so amazing, kid."

"I wanna cum," Peter whimpered, "Please,"

"Yes, honey, that's right, cum for me, come on birthday boy," Tony urged him, "Make this a birthday worth remembering."

"TONY!" Peter cried out, arching his back and cumming hard all over the older man's hand. Tony continued to touch him through his orgasm, watching as the younger man's body reacted in the most enchanting way. 

A breathless Peter calmed down from his orgasm, grinning as he watched Tony admire him. Then the older man did something he didn't expect, bringing his hand up to his mouth and staring Peter in the eyes as he licked it up. 

"Fuckme." Peter groaned, wide eyed as he watched Tony clean up his cum with his tongue. 

"I believe we agreed to do that another day," Tony smirked, drying his hand on the sheets. "Do you still want to get me off? You don't have to -"

"I want to!" Peter cut in, "I want to so badly." He gripped Tony's shirt and pulled him closer, kissing him hard. "I want you naked, please."

The older man pulled back, "Shall I strip for you?"

The younger man's mouth hung open, "Uh… yeah!" He replied, his heart literally about to leap out of his chest. "It's only my number one fantasy."

Tony laughed and kissed his nose. "Okay, you get those trousers away from your ankles and get comfortable. I'll take off my clothes for you."

Peter moved as fast as he could, kicking off everything he had on him and moving a pillow behind him, sitting comfortably in the bed, his legs stretched out with his hand on his thigh. He was obviously eager, but Tony had never seen anyone that eager to see him naked before. 

The older man stood up, waiting for the go ahead, his hand gently rubbing his crotch. Peter nodded, biting his lip and smiling. 

Tony let his fingers start at the hem of his shirt, slowly lifting it up so the younger man could see his perfectly sculpted abdomen. Peter was in complete awe of him, his eyes almost welling up as he was given this mighty privilege. 

The older man continued to let it rise up, revealing his chest as he pulled it over his head, throwing it away.

"Good god." Peter gaped. "Wow."

Tony smirked, "What do you think, hm?"

He watched as the younger man's fingers touched his own cock as it was hardening in his hands. Peter's eyes were glued to the older man's full and muscled chest, itching to touch it, lick it and kiss it. 

"I love you." Peter accidentally blurted out, not even realising he said it. 

Tony blushed a little, letting his hands sit on his trousers. "Just you wait, it gets better," he opened his trousers and let them fall off his hips, to the floor. He stepped out of them, showing off his gorgeous, golden, thick thighs. 

Peter whimpered, wanting nothing more than to live in between them forever. Those thighs should be his screensaver. Good lord. 

Tony's hand rubbed over his hard cock in his underwear, stepping closer to Peter a little. "You want to see it?" He raised an eyebrow.

Peter nodded eagerly, "Yes, please, I want it so much."

The older man slowly slid them down, his eyes staying on Peter's face as he revealed himself, pushing down the material. He freed his gorgeous, large cock.

"Jesus christ," Peter moaned as he began to jerk himself off, just staring at the gorgeous naked older man. "Oh my god, you're so… you're so big,"

Tony chuckled and moved towards the bed, crawling on top of Peter as he continued to get himself off. "Am I too big for you?" He asked seductively, towering over him as Peter moaned beneath him. 

Peter shook his head, "No, I want my lips around you," he continued to touch himself between their bodies. 

"Mmm, okay, first, move your hand, I want to feel your pretty body against mine." 

Peter dropped his hand in an instant as Tony lay his full body against his. The feeling of having another person on top of you was beyond amazing, but this wasn't just anyone, this was the most wonderful, sexy, intelligent, perfect man in the world, whose god-like body was gently rocking against him, whose large, stiff cock was gently rubbing against his.

"Tony!" Peter moaned, gripping onto him, "You're amazing," 

Tony kissed his neck, gently moving his hips against Peter's, their cocks lining up and rubbing together. "So are you," he kissed him again. "I can't wait to have those pretty lips around me,"

Peter bucked up his courage and turned them over, pinning Stark to the bed and attacking him with kisses, rutting up against him harder. "You want my lips, Tony?" He asked as he kissed down his body, his hands holding Tony's hips down against the bed.

"Jesus, kid!" Tony exclaimed as he felt the younger man take his nipple into his mouth and suck on it. "Yes,"

The younger man made his way down Tony's body, relishing in every moment, every touch. He sucked, licked and kissed down the older man's torso, his hands caressing his thighs. 

Peter then moved to press open mouthed kisses to his thighs. 

"Oh baby," Tony moaned, letting his hand go down and sit in Peter's curls. "You look so pretty down there."

Peter blushed as he gazed at Tony's cock, it was so thick and long, there was no way he was going to get it all in his mouth, but he wanted to try. He was really fucking nervous, licking his lips and trying to pep himself up. 

"You don't have to if you don't want to," Tony whispered, stroking his face. "I don't mind."

Peter smiled nervously, "It's okay, Mr. Stark, I'm just… I've never done this before… and you're so big… and perfect… and…" he moved his forward, pressing his lips against Tony's balls, sucking at them gently as the older man's fingers gripped tight in his hair.

"Oh, Pete," Tony whispered, licking his lips and watching the younger man find his feet. Peter's tongue massaged his balls before moving up to the base of his cock. 

The younger man kissed and licked his way up the length of Tony's perfect dick, making his way to the top. He looked up with doe eyes as he let the tip of his tongue swipe over the slit, making Tony come out with a low and seductive groan, making his own cock twitch with excitement. 

"That's good," Tony praised him, "Keep going,"

Peter felt happy with himself so far, loving the taste of Tony. He tried his hand at sucking him down, letting his lips surround the head of Tony's cock, suckling at it as he began to bob his head, getting in more and more of it as he went. 

"Fuck!" Tony moaned loudly, watching as his intern's pretty pink lips stretched around his girth, trying to get him all in, trying to please him. "Peter," he moaned. It was all he could do not to start fucking Peter's mouth right then and there.

The younger man continued to lower his head, Tony's cock already filling his mouth so much. He pressed in, nearly gagging as the tip hit the back of his throat. Saliva dripped from his lips down the length of it as he pulled back, realising he couldn't possibly get it all in. So he wrapped his elegant fingers around Tony's base, the other hand massaging his balls as he moaned around his cock. 

"Fuck Peter!" Tony moaned louder this time, his hips moving along with Peter. "You feel  _ amazing. _ "

Peter sucked harder, working his hands as he stared back up at Tony, catching his eyes. Tony was flushed, enjoying this more than he realised he would. 

"Peter! Oh my god! I'm gonna cum!" Tony exclaimed as he watched the gorgeous younger man give him everything he had. "That's it! Ohfuck! Take my cock! You're so fucking pretty! Oh… OH… OHMYGOD PETER!" Tony cried out as he thrust up, cumming largely and hard into Peter's mouth and down his throat. 

The younger man gulped, drinking him down and moaning erotically as he did so. The second Tony's cock fell out of his mouth, Peter came heavily against the bed, shaking as he pressed his face against his thighs, crying out his name. "TONY!"

After a few moments of calming down, he was being pulled up to lie beside the older man. "Angel, did you just get off to the sound of me cumming?" 

Peter was flushed and embarrassed, nodding as he looked down. "Yeah… sorry,"

Tony grabbed him and kissed him hard, breathing in as he pulled Peter impossibly close. Their naked, sweaty bodies lying against each other. "That's fucking hot, I had no idea I had such a power over you."

"You always have," Peter admitted, holding him close. "And you always will."

Tony smiled, loving the feeling of having a body against him again. "Peter… I like you… I really… I think we could be something special."

The younger man blushed and looked up at him, his eyes wide with hope and the brightest smile on his face. "You mean it?"

"I mean it." He nodded, "If that's okay with you. Maybe I can take you on a date? Somewhere expensive and terribly romantic, maybe?"

"Yes. Yes to doing anything with you. Yes to sitting under the stars and eating McDonald's at two thirty in the morning. Yes to holding you all night as we fall asleep. Yes to spending all my free time in between your thighs." Peter told him, "If it's with you, I'm always in."

Tony smiled fondly at him, "God, I like you." He stroked the small of his back. "Happy birthday, gorgeous boy."

Peter kissed him softly, his hand resting on Tony's face. They sat like that for a few minutes before Peter pulled back, keeping his mouth centimeters from Tony's. 

"Thank you, Mr. Stark. This was the best birthday ever."   
  
  



End file.
